Frozen to Charred
by Fabiowinston
Summary: If Elsa had fire power instead of ice power. Elsa, new queen of Arendelle, accidentally releases her fire power when her sister Anna triggers a stressed reaction. The lush summer lands become dry and desert-like and Elsa flees to the Southern Volcano. With the help of other characters, Anna attempts to go bring back her sister and the green summer from before. Kristanna, Jelsa
1. Chapter 1

The sun beat down relentlessly on the young princess of Arendelle. She pushed her bangs out of her face and urged her horse to go faster.

'Why wouldn't she tell me?' Anna mused. She had been so confused about why Elsa had shut her out all these years. After she'd told Elsa of her engagement to Hans, things began spiraling downhill quickly. Somehow, Anna had gotten a hold of Elsa's glove and when Elsa tried to push her away, flames spiraled from her fingertips.

The red fire spiraled around the room menacingly and charred the ballroom floor into a deathly black ring. Anna shook her head trying to clear the memory and think of only trying to find her best friend, her sister, her other half.

Just then, Anna felt a shift in her steed's balance and before she knew it, she was on the cracked ground. Her horse thrashed as it tried to free its hoof from the deep snake hole. Anna rolled out of the way as her horse pawed and stomped the ground in frustration. Twisting free, her horse bucked its powerful legs, stirring up dust like a tornado before taking off back to Arendelle.

Anna sat on the dehydrated floor feeling defeated. A trickling noise coming from behind her made her turn around to investigate.

Water was seeping through the thirsty cracks of earth and wetting the ground anew. Anna quickly stood up and noticed the water trail winding between the charred trees. She took off in a slow jog, careful to not exert herself given the environment. Her heart pounded against her chest and her bangs became plastered to her face.

Her breathing soon became ragged so she put her head down and surged on. She looked only at the wet ground racing beneath her feet until WHAM! She smacked right into a soft bolder.

"Ow!" said a voice.

Anna lay sprawled on the floor, trying to catch her breath.

"What are you doing?" the voice asked her, clearly annoyed.

Anna looked up and saw an unruly muscular ice harvester. She recognized the uniform as one of the many who brought ice to the kingdom during the summer.

"You were in my way," Anna said matter-of-factly, pushing herself off the ground. She wiped her sweaty hands on her dress and looked up at the man, "whoever 'you' are."

"It's Kristoff, now please get off my coat," Kristoff said, shooing her away.

Anna hadn't even realized she'd stepped onto Kristoff's supplies. She quickly hopped off and brushed her dusty footprints off of his stuff. Then she heard something that made her hair stand up on her neck. Someone was breathing on her neck. She slowly turned around and screamed in pure terror.

Kristoff looked up, startled as the strange princess clambered behind him.

"Get off me," Kristoff said, shoving her sweaty hand off his shoulders. Anna continued cowering behind him. "It's just Sven," he said.

"Sven is a . . ."

"Reindeer," Kristoff answered, irritated by her high maintenance.

"Oh, well of course," Anna rolled her eyes. She was becoming annoyed with this mountain man just as much as he was with her. She straightened herself and fixed her honey colored braids so they fell more neatly. She finally decided to take in her surroundings. Looking up, she saw a slow, muddy river, struggling to flow. In the hazy horizon, beyond the dead forest, she noticed the steaming volcano. The haven Elsa had fled to.

"Sorry, but do you want something?" Kristoff asked.

"I was just following this water trail," Anna admitted, "I thought it was a strange sight in the middle of a desert."

Kristoff rolled his eyes, "Don't be so dramatic princess, it's just a draught."

"My name is Anna, and it's not any draught. It's my sister."

"Well please kindly ask your sister to smooth up the terrain a little so I can carry my ice loads faster," Kristoff scoffed. Anna thought she detected a note of sadness in his tone. She glanced in his direction and noticed the sleigh that Sven was hooked to was completely disabled. The sled rails on the bottom were worn down to practically nothing and scrapes and dents lined the sled.

"So the water was . . ." Anna trailed off, hoping he would finish.

"I couldn't deliver my load fast enough with the ground this dry. All of it melted. I was hoping to gather more water to bring back but the river is almost dry," Kristoff spoke with a shamed look on his face.

Anna pondered a little before saying, "I'm prepared to make you a deal Kristopher-"

"-Kristoff,"

"-Whatever. I will buy you a new sled and make up the difference for the ice you lost in today's sale if you take me to the South Volcano."

Kristoff looked at Sven. The reindeer shrugged. A few more awkward seconds passed before Kristoff reluctantly agreed. Anna breathed a sigh of relief.

"We'll camp by the bank tonight though, I want to try to get some water before we leave tomorrow. I'll have you up before the sun," Kristoff said trudging into the forest.

"Where are you going!?" Anna shouted after him earnestly.

"Firewood!" Kristoff yelled back.

Anna huffed and sat down next to Sven. "What do we need firewood for? It's scorching!"

As the moon climbed higher into the sky, Anna sat shivering by the dwindling fire. Kristoff lay back against Sven, warm in his harvesting uniform. Anna wistfully looked at the warmth that radiated from Kristoff. She couldn't help wanting to snuggle up next to the mountain man but she barely knew him.

"W-why did the temperature d-drop s-s-so quickly?" Anna asked, frantically rubbing her arms. She was still in her coronation dress and she hadn't brought a single cloak.

Kristoff heard Anna's chattering and lifted his hat off his face. He'd forgotten about how cold it must be for her.

"Desert temperatures fluctuate between extremely hot and cold temperatures. Exposure in the desert is just as dangerous when the sun goes down," he answered rubbing the back of his neck. Anna drew her knees up to her chest and blew air into her cupped hands.

Kristoff chuckled and motioned for Anna to come sit against Sven. "He'll keep you warm," he said leaning back against his best friend. A few moments later, he felt a small figure slide down next to him against Sven's warm fur. Anna felt safer on Kristoff's side of the fire anyway and was happy for the company. She missed Hans, though, and fell asleep thinking of dancing through the night with him. It wasn't long before Kristoff had also drifted off into a much needed slumber.

Kristoff woke feeling uneasy about something. He lifted his head and looked around, trying to hear any signs of disturbance. Nothing seemed to be lurking so he sat back against Sven. Then he realized he felt a shuttering against his shoulder. Anna had fallen asleep on him and was shivering against his vest.

Kristoff groaned and slowly took off his vest to lie over Anna. The fire had died out and the embers glowed in the night. He felt Anna's shuddering subside and he gazed down at her. Her hair was disheveled but she looked so peaceful.

Then all of a sudden, he heard a scuffing noise in the distant trees. Kristoff tensed up and craned his neck to see into the darkness. The flash of a blade caught his eye deep in the shrubbery. His breath quickened as he quickly slid out from under Anna causing her to slump to the ground. She mumbled incoherently in her sleep and snored a little before silencing again.

He began quietly packing everything up and hitching it onto Sven's back. He kicked sand into the fire and rushed to wake Anna.

A large hand clamped over Anna's mouth jolted her from her sleep. She angrily shoved Kristoff's hand off her face was about to complain when he put a finger to his lips. He motioned to the trees as he shoved her off the ground. Anna's eyes widened in fear as her legs turned to mush.

She scrambled away to Sven making too much noise. Kristoff cringed as she tripped over a log and went sprawling on the ground.

Neither of them moved, and Anna slowly whispered, "Sorry!"

Kristoff craned his eyes to see and saw nothing. He relaxed a little and proceeded to help her up. He hurried her along, taking notice of how awkwardly she took to nature. She seemed oblivious to every stick and bump in the ground and she stumbled along.

"Ok, here's the plan," Kristoff whispered, crouching down and grabbing her arm to ensure he had her attention. She twisted free, indignant. "You'll break to the left with Sven and I'll make my way around the right and meet up with you –"

"Oh, is that right?" A deep voice growled from the shadows. A tall shrouded figure stepped out from the darkness into the moonlight. He wore a black cloak that draped over his leather vest. The fabric of the cloak was drawn over his face so that only his eyes remained visible.

Kristoff gulped and looked up into the eyes of the speaker. Then he did something that amazed Anna, he stood up. Kristoff easily towered over the man. The man chuckled darkly. "The Bandits of Arendelle," Kristoff spat, "Leave us alone, we have royal business with the queen."

"Don't be silly harvester," the hood said darkly. "Bandits of Arendelle we are not. We've retired from our status of kingdom dwelling. We seek now only to do our business with the vagabonds and unfortunate beings we come across in the wilderness. And as for your business with the queen, perhaps it is an audience with the Sand Bandits and their new prisoners that she seeks."

Six more hooded figures emerged from the forest and walked toward them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Not a word," Kristoff muttered angrily at Anna as the sand bandits tightly bound their limbs together. Sven already had a rope tying his muzzle shut and a chain around his neck dragging him forward. He hated being so helpless and that he'd gotten his best friend stuck in this situation.

Anna looked like she wanted to apologize but then she pouted and looked away. Kristoff couldn't help but feel this was all her fault. If she hadn't had made so much noise, they could have escaped undetected. Heck! If she hadn't even shown up he would be safely in Arendelle.

A man approached them with dirty rags and tied it over their mouths. Kristoff wanted to spit.

Two of the men grabbed Kristoff and threw him into the wagon. He grumbled against the wooden floor and tried to push himself up. Just then a small figure landed on top of him and he rolled out of the way annoyed.

Anna slid onto the wooden floor and whimpered. When Kristoff pushed himself off the ground and looked at her, he realized she was trying to keep from crying.

'Oh no,' he thought starting to panic, 'no don't do that!" He had no idea what to do with a crying girl. But Anna's choking back sobs only grew louder.

"Hey! Shut up!" One of the men said pounding against the side of the wagon. Anna's eyes widened and her breath quickened but she quieted down. The rag was filled with dusty sand and was turning their lungs to sand paper.

Kristoff noticed the sound of horses. They hadn't had been there earlier so he assumed more bandits had arrived.

The jingle of a harness could only mean that they were hooking the wagon up to the horses. After an exchange of unknown words, the language of the people of the east, the wagon jolted and began moving.

Kristoff struggled against his bonds as the wagon picked up speed.

Anna hadn't moved much. She realized that now she was probably hurting Elsa more than she was helping her. Everything she did turned into a disaster and it was always her fault.

Kristoff bucked his head and finally got the rag under his chin. "Ok Anna, listen," Kristoff spoke quickly but quietly.

Anna perked up a little and looked at the harvester earnestly.

"We need to get out of here before we become leverage against your sister. We're going to have to get these bonds off if we want to go anywhere though. I'm going to bite the bonds around your hands off and you're going to untie me." It wasn't his best idea, probably one of his worst and most uncomfortable, but the wagon was already racing along the sand.

Anna shook her head vigorously. She didn't want his mouth anywhere near her hands. Also, she felt like it was her job to get them out of here.

"I want to do this as much as you do, but unless you have a better idea, turn around."

Anna really hated how she still had her mouth cover on. There were so many things she wanted to say to this bossy ice man. She slowly maneuvered herself so her hands were in front of Kristoff.

He bent over and began picking the ties with his teeth. Anna was very aware of how close he was to her. She wiggled uncomfortably. Finally she felt the bonds slacken and fall away from her hands. Kristoff had done it!

He sat upright and spit the sand and dirt from his mouth. Anna rubbed her wrists and noticed the red color was turning purple. She used her freedom to yank off her mouth gag, gasping for clean air as it fell around her neck.

"Now do me!" Kristoff whispered anxiously. Anna was almost done untying him when the wagon slowed to a stop.

Anna looked up at him, scared. Kristoff shook his head and silently shushed her up.

They could hear more words exchanging. When they began speaking in a language they could understand again, they heard, "We don't need the other. The queen only cares about her sister."

'Oh great,' Kristoff thought, 'they're dumping me.' He heard footsteps coming around the back of the wagon and he knew it was over. The bandits would see their escape attempts.

"Get ready," Kristoff mouthed to Anna.

The back of the wagon was flung open and the bandits began shouting to the others. Kristoff kicked his legs out and knocked one of them out. It would've been a lot easier if he had his legs untied. Anna tried doing the same but ended up rolling over with a face full of wood.

He was about the give the other bandit the same treatment until he was surrounded. They grabbed his ankles and pulled him out. Anna pushed her self up but didn't move.

Even though his bonds were still tightly intact, Anna had done a fine job of loosening them. He wriggled out of them and sent his elbow flying into the mans face. But his attempts were futile. More bandits grabbed him and held him down so no amount of fighting could free him.

Anna threw herself out of the wagon, fists flailing. But she was so small, the bandits easily grabbed her and restrained her.

Just then, an icy blast knocked over two of the men. Everyone looked around bewildered. Kristoff noticed It looked like Anna was searching for someone.

Kristoff took advantage of the commotion and twisted himself free. He slammed into a bandit and yanked the bonds from his feet. He scooped up Anna and ran to go Sven.

"Untie yourself," Kristoff said, rushed. He knew the bandits would come to their senses sooner than later. Kristoff slashed his ice pick through Svens chains and hopped on, pulling Anna on behind him, taking no notice to see if she was ready or not. Kristoff dug his heels into Sven's flank and urged him to go. Sven took off in a steady sprint, leaving the bandits far behind.

Kristoff felt Anna's arms wrap around his waist tightly as she struggled to hold on. "Kristoff slow down!" Anna shouted above the wind.

Kristoff waited a moment longer till the bandits were out of sight and slowed Sven to a walk. He looked back, Anna's hair was disheveled and wind blown. Her bangs were blown back and her cheeks were flushed. "Where did that ice come from?" Kristoff asked Anna. Somehow he knew she had the answer.

He felt her sigh against his neck. She was about to answer when a blue streak flashed past Kristoff's sight. "What the-" Kristoff started. Sven's legs gave out and he tumbled, dumping his passengers onto the ice that had formed under his feet.

Anna looked up and gave a dazzling smile. Kristoff had no idea what she saw, but this ice was really starting to annoy him. Oh the irony.

"Where have you been!" Anna jumped up and ran and gave the air a hug.

"Anna!" Kristoff said, seriously concerned.

"Oh. Right," Anna mumbled awkwardly. She grabbed and pulled the air over to Kristoff and bounced excitedly. "Kristoff, meet Jack. Jack, this is my guide, Kristoff."

"So Jack is . . ."

"Jack Frost," Anna said slowly, emphasizing frost.

Kristoff frowned. Jack Frost only existed in the stories his mom used to tell him as a kid. It was impossible...

A young boy, probably no older than 24, materialized in front of him. He had stark white hair, a pale white complexion, and a mischievous grin on his face. He was clothed in a dark blue sweater thing Kristoff had never seen before and slacks that cut off before the ankle all bunched up. His feet were bare and he leaned against a crooked, wooden staff. He was peering at Kristoff in amusement. "He's kinda bulky if you ask me," the imp muttered to Anna, cracking a smile. She subdued her laughter.

Kristoff cleared his throat, "I can hear you. What are you doing here anyway? How do you know Anna?"

Jack looked at Anna and shrugged. "Jack is Elsa's tutor," Anna answered for him.

"I tried to help her learn to control her powers ever since she was a baby." Jack said.

"How old are you?" Kristoff asked. There was no way this dude could have been a good teacher that long ago. He couldn't have been more than 3 years old when Elsa was born.

"I don't know. . . " Jack mumbled awkwardly, "I haven't aged as long as I can remember. Oh and by the way, a simple thank-you would have sufficed."

Kristoff rolled his eyes. He started back towards Sven who had regained his footing. "Let's go Anna, we need to get to the volcano."

Anna didn't move. She looked at Jack, hurt in her eyes, "You knew about Elsa's powers and didn't tell me?"

Jack winced and turned to her. "It wasn't my secret to tell. We kept it from you for your safety." Anna hung her head dejectedly. "Elsa hit you with her powers when you were younger. We had to take away all your memories to keep you safe and ensure it wouldn't happen again." Jack explained. "But let's not worry about that right now. I came here to help you. And I'm not leaving until we find Elsa." Anna perked up a little.

Just then a rumbling noise echoed in the distance. Kristoff hadn't realized how close they were to the South Volcano but it was smoking in the distance.

"Elsa," Anna whispered. Ice crystals sprang from Jack's fingertips.

"We need to get to her," Jack said.

"Sven can't carry three people," Kristoff said.

"I don't need a ride," Jack said, and took off flying in the direction of the smoke.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack sat perched on a rocky ledge, watching the commotion from afar. He knew only Elsa would be able to see him if he went over there, but he had to plan his next move first.

He had left Kristoff and Anna behind; they would catch up, but he had to do some things on his own. After he had arrived at the base of the volcano, he'd noticed a group of men entering her palace on top of the volcano. It was made entirely of crystal, no doubt she'd made it herself with her heat.

Just then Jack heard a voice coming from one of the Duke's guards, "Keep watch while we retrieve the queen. Don't let anyone in or out... Or anything," he said with a sneer.

Jack felt his grip tighten on his staff as he glowered in their direction. He almost shot ice under his feet to make him slip but he thought better of it.

"Hi Ja-!" Anna started to say excitedly. Jack had cut her off by putting his hand over her mouth. He glanced nervously at the guard keeping watch who hadn't seemed to have noticed.

Jack sighed in relief, "Anna be quiet, there are men everywhere here."

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"Men from Arendelle came to retrieve your sister." Jack said.

Just then, a crash was heard from inside the palace. "Stay here," Jack warned as he sprang into the air and glided up to her palace. He noticed a man was trying to talk Elsa out of burning a man with her powers.

The man spoke, "Don't be the monster they fear you are!" That stopped her, she looked up.

The man looked around dubiously and saw one of the guards had his crossbow pointed at Elsa. He quickly ran over and aimed it away, but Jack saw he aimed it directly at the crystal chandelier above Elsa. Jack knew this man wasn't the great facade he led everyone to believe. This man was bad.

Jack watched as the arrow sliced though the chandelier. "Elsa, run!" Jack shouted.

Elsa looked up, "Jack?" He realized he'd only distracted her and she was about to be crushed by her own powers. He shot a blast of snow at her, shoving her out of the way as the chandelier crashed into a million dazzling pieces on the floor.

Jack had had enough, he angrily pointed his staff at each man and sent bitter blasts of ice and snow at each one. The men panicked and fled the castle. "Wait! We can't leave the queen!" The dubious red haired one said.

Jack sent another blast at the man and shoved him out the door. He looked over to where Elsa was on the ground and noticed how much she'd changed since he last saw her. Her black hair was tinged with red at the end and instead of her traditional bun, she had her hair in a loose braid. She wore a simple red and black dress that seemed to glisten and dance like firelight and it fit her very well.

He ran over and helped her up. He remembered when he first met her. How small and scared she was of her own self. Jack had tried to teach her that her powers were beautiful but she lived her whole life fearing what might happen. But Jack had promised to help her. She had been the only one who could see him. He couldn't leave her now.

"Jack what are you-?" Elsa started to say.

A knock interrupted them. The huge crystal door swung open revealing a timid Anna and Kristoff and Sven. "Anna?" Elsa looked at her paler, fairer sister.

"Could I speak to you alone Elsa?" Anna asked. Jack picked up his staff and moved away from the sisters. He and Kristoff sat down outside the palace as Anna entered and shut the door behind her.

"I need to make sure nothing happens," Jack said floating to the top of the palace where he could watch.

"What do you mean?" Kristoff asked, suddenly nervous, "what could happen? Is Anna ok?"

"I'm the only one who knows how to control Elsa," Jack said. He left it at that and proceeded to the top. He saw Elsa swiftly walk up the stairs into the tallest room of the palace. Anna was quickly following and trying to speak.

"I know you can fix this! Jack is here! He can help you!" Anna shouted.

Elsa winced and looked away, "Please just leave Anna! I'm a monster! I hurt everyone."

"You won't hurt me." Anna said, putting a hand on Elsa.

Elsa twisted away, frightened of her touch. "Don't push me away again Elsa!" Anna started to become angry. "I lost you my whole life! I'm not losing you again! You've never been there for me!" Jack knew this wasn't good. Elsa's fingers began to glow and she squeezed her eyes shut. "You didn't even go to their funeral!" Anna continued. Elsa winced and clutched herself around the middle.

Ash began circling around her darkly as she tried to shut Anna out. Jack saw small sparks coming from her hands and he knew it was over. He had to get inside before she hurt Anna.

He flew down to the door where Kristoff was pacing. "Go!" Jack shouted. Kristoff didn't need to be told twice. He flung open the door and ran up to where the sisters were. Jack flew closely behind him, fearing the worst.

They burst into the room to find Anna crumpled on her knees, clutching her chest. Elsa had gained control of herself. 'Oh no,' Jack thought looking down at Anna who Kristoff had lifted to stand up. He knew Anna had been struck by Elsa's flame. There was fire in her heart. It would consume her if they didn't act quickly.

"Are you alright?" Kristoff asked Anna.

"I'm fine," she said indignantly.

"Let's go Anna," Kristoff said, pulling her towards the stairs.

She twisted free of his grasp, "I'm not leaving without Elsa."

"I'm a monster, Anna! You should't even be here! Go home!" Elsa shouted. Jack could see her fighting back her tears. Just then the ground rumbled. The crystal palace fractured up the side. Smoke began spiraling out of the volcano. Jack knew this was beyond his control now. He shoved Kristoff and Anna towards the door.

"Run." He told them urgently. He knew the volcano was going to blow and everyone except Elsa could be hurt.

Elsa started pacing. She knew she had to get a hold of herself but she didn't know how. Jack tried to approach her, but she held up her hand, shaking her head. He tried to not show the hurt in his face and he tried again. "Jack please!" Elsa said.

"I'm not your sister, Elsa. You can't hurt me and you most definitely can't push me away too!" Jack said angrily.

"Get out!" Elsa shouted. Just then, the volcano erupted.

* * *

**Sorry guys! I know it's short and it's a cliff hanger but I still have some mid-terms left so I'll update when I can. Hope you like it so far! Feel free to leave comments or suggestions! My review box is always open :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Anna felt like they'd been running for ages. But it turned out it had only been about 5 minutes.

She and Kristoff had taken off running while Jack stayed behind for one final effort. It must not have gone well because the rumbling volcano began to erupt. Little pieces of ash and debris were falling all around them. It wouldn't take long before the lava began to flow.

All of a sudden, Anna felt herself being lifted off the ground. Kristoff had jumped on Sven sometime behind her and was pulling her up to sit behind him. She yelped in surprise but quickly wrapped her arms around Kristoff, hanging on for dear life.

A wintery breeze wisked past them as Jack caught up. He was panting and looked upset. Frost had begun to collect around his eyes, dusted his hair, and was swirling around his hand clutching the staff.

"Where's my sister!" Anna shouted over the roar of the volcano and the rush of the wing. Jack looked at her as if noticing her presence for the first time. He quickly wiped the frost off his face and shook his white hair. He opened his mouth like he wanted to answer but couldn't find words so he just shook his head.

Suddenly, A piece of debris flew through the air and caught Kristoff in the chest. He was thrown from Svens's back and onto the ground. Sven stopped in his tracks but Jack had already lifted him off the ground and set him back on Sven's back. Kristoff careened in pain and clutched the reindeers neck as they continued to speed away from the volcano.

Anna was still worried about Elsa. She knew the heat couldn't hurt her but she was all alone, fighting herself, trapped in her own fear.

They came to a cliff and stopped. Kristoff rolled off Sven and clutched his aching side where he'd been hit.

The air became thick with ash and smoke. Anna's lungs filled with the poison and she sputtered and coughed. She ripped off part of the bottom of her dress to cover her nose and mouth.

Jack grimaced in realization as he looked at his group. "I don't have a problem with humans, but I can't fly with Sven. He's too big."

Kristoff shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere without him."

Jack sighed as if expecting this. "Then we jump," he said.

Kristoff nodded curtly and began examining the ledge, looking for the safest way down.

"Kristoff!" Anna called warily. The mountain man looked up and noticed the lava beginning to spew from the edge of the volcano. It was rushing down in all directions and would be there in no time.

Almost immediately after, Anna felt a shove from behind. She, Kristoff and Sven were flying through the air and landed in the river with a splash.

The river wasn't flowing too fast and the three soon found the bank.

Jack soared over the edge and landed beside them panting. "Sorry guys," he chuckled as Kristoff glared at him, "you didn't really leave me any choice. The lava was right behind us. I had to use my powers to cool it into rock."

Anna laughed a little and began wringing the water from her braids. Kristoff had taken his shirt off and was examining his wound.

Anna couldn't help but notice his chiseled figure. She blushed and looked away when he caught her staring.

She decided to take her braids out to expedite the drying, whipping her hair over as she let it hang upside down. She ran her fingers though the honey waves beginning to form and tousled it a little before straightening back up and re-braiding it.

She caught Kristoff looking at her as well and at first she was flattered until she saw his expression. He was looking at her like she was some new species of alien. Anna huffed, "What are you staring at?"

Kristoff walked over and picked up a braid, examining it. "You're hair is turning black."

"That's impossible," Anna laughed and shoved him away. Then, a huge wave if heat crashed over her and she gasped. "Woah!" She stumbled into Sven and regained her balance. Kristoff was right, her hair was streaked with locks of black hair.

"Does it look bad?" Anna asked, gingerly picking up one of the braids and holding it to her friends.

Jack laughed and Kristoff coughed. She pouted at them before grabbing a handful of ash and throwing it on both their heads. "Now we match," she said smugly.

"Sorry, Anna," Jack said dusting the ash off. "It doesn't look bad, it's just that your hair is magically changing color and your first reaction is wondering how it makes you look."

"It's because she struck you, isn't it?" Kristoff asked.

Anna didn't get a chance to answer because the ground began rumbling again. The three looked up and saw searing hot lava pouring over the side of the cliff. It's red glow was menacingly getting closer. Jack threw his hands up and the lava began turning black. It hardened into a shell over their heads. More kept coming and Jack continued to shoot frost from his palms. He shouted and froze the last of it, before collapsing from exhaustion.

Anna sighed in relief before she heard a cracking noise. The shelf was buckling under its own weight and was going to fall on Jack. Anna gasped and shoved Jack out of the way as the ledge splintered and black rocks the size of Sven came crashing down on top of her.


End file.
